Bragas rosas
by CereziithaCamuii
Summary: El Uchiha había sonreído varias veces, reído unas pocas, pero solo una vez anterior a esa había carcajeado, y solo esa vez se había tirado al piso haciéndolo, pero es que simplemente… simplemente por esa ocasión Naruto había ganado...


Disclaimer: Ningun personaje de Naruto me pertenece, todos son de Kishimoto, que fue la persona de quien nació la idea de esta magnifica serie, y al cual le agradecería un lindo final shonen ai (ok, ok, no pues), no escribí esta historia con fines de lucro, ni espero obtener algún beneficio por ella.

**_Bragas rosas_**

* * *

Naruto necesitaba dinero, dinero urgente, y es que acababa de volver del entrenamiento en la isla de Bee, y no había ido a ninguna misión… no era que tuviera hambre, ya que después de derrotar a Pain la comida era gratis para él, más bien necesitaba ropa, últimamente vestía harapos, porque con todas aquellas peleas y entrenamientos el traje que Jiraiya le había regalado necesitaba arreglarse… y pronto.

Volteo hacia el armario, solo había un montón de bóxers y unas bragas rosas que dios sabría como habían llegado ahí. Dio otra vuelta con la mirada por el armario, pero definitivamente no había más ropa, necesitaba dinero… Vio las bragas nuevamente y tuvo una idea, corrió a buscar la cámara, la puso en posición, e hizo su jutsu especial.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Sasuke sabía que ese era el día, había entrenado mucho y ya tenía los ojos de Itachi, por eso y mas estaba seguro que ganaría, sonrió socarronamente al recordar lo fácil que había sido entrar a Konoha, y es que no le había costado trabajo alguno, aunque iba disfrazado ya que no quería que nadie interrumpiera su pelea. Observo el edificio frente a él dándose así cuenta de lo poco que faltaba para el momento final, faltaba cada vez menos para tener nuevamente a Naruto frente a él, Sakura paso sonriente a un lado de él sin darse cuenta de quién era, hasta le sonrió con alegría. El siguió con su camino pensando en cómo acabaría con él, podría usar las llamas del amaterasu, o algún katon, tal vez el shidori también funcionaria. Cuando salió de sus cavilaciones ya estaba frente a la puerta de Naruto, así que con una patada tiro la puerta…

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Naruto estaba ocupado, estaba tomándose fotos para venderlas y conseguir dinero, todos los hombres de Konoha amaban su versión fem, así que no costaría ningún trabajo venderlas…  
De repente escucho un fuerte golpe directo de la puerta que estaba frente a él, y perdió el jutsu…  
la puerta se abrió completamente dejando ver a un Sasuke primero _arrogante_, segundo _asombrado_ y tercero… _TERCERO!_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

El Uchiha había sonreído varias veces, reído unas pocas, pero solo una vez anterior a esa había carcajeado, y solo esa vez se había tirado al piso haciéndolo, pero es que simplemente… simplemente por esa ocasión Naruto había ganado.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Sakura había notado algo familiar en aquel hombre, pero no había sabido darse cuenta de que, por eso lo había buscado, pero había escuchado un golpe que provenía de el departamento de Naruto, y había decidido correr, pero…

Sakura no podía creer lo que veía, después de tanto tiempo, tantos intentos, Sasuke estaba otra vez en konoha, y el estaba… estaba… tirado en el piso carcajeando sin control…

Sakura camino un poco para ver el interior de la casa, evitando acercarse mucho al Uchiha que rodaba por el lugar sin dejar de soltar fuertes risotadas, cuando al fin tuvo un campo mayor de visión en cuanto a lo que ocurria en el departamento, pudo comprender las risas del Uchiha que ahora señalaba a Naruto murmurando algo incomprensible como: _"esta, esta solo está ahí, esta"._

Y ahí estaba un Naruto que parecía no entender nada, parado en el centro de la habitación vestido únicamente con…

_-ara? Naruto…lindas bragas rosas!...-_

El equipo 7 se había reunido nuevamente… en algo parecido a la paz?

* * *

_ok, si alguien me pregunta de donde nacio la idea, lo dire simple, del pensamiento de naruto con unas Bragas rosas... que realmente es bastante gracioso... diga que si o diga que no... xD_

_espero que les haya gustado, honestamente a mi me encanto, y me causo mucha risa al escribirlo..._

_en fin espero reviews ok?_

_en fin, a la mera y publico alguna otra viñeta como esta, es mas creo que ya tengo una... xD asi que solo tienen que esperarla... xD_

_DEJEN REVIEWS!_

_att Hanako-loveless_


End file.
